The Dream
by Sophia Star
Summary: ~~PLEASE REVIEW~~The unexpected happens when Harry Potter find something out about Dumbledore.


The Dream  
  
Dumbledore grabbed his right arm as if it were burning. "What is the-"Snape started, then stopping grabbing his own arm. "We should go!" Dumbledore said in a commanding voice, and at that a slight popping sound was heard and they were gone, both disapperated inside the streaking shack. Serervus slumped down on the dusty old couch Dumbledore next to him. He pointed his wand at the fire place, a few line of fire shot from the end landing on some old half burnt logs, starting to heart the old remains of a once happy home. Suddenly four people climbed from the fire, and three disapperated behind the couch. Then a dark silhouette walked down the winding stair case. Dumbledore was the first to bow at this strangers feet, as his kissed the hem of his cloak the rest followed. The stranger slowly slid into the light of the of the fire light reveling Lord Volemorts grinning face. Harry jolted up in a cold sweat, his scare burning severely.  
  
Harry immediately jumped out of bed, dropping into his desk chair, and started scrolling a letter to Ron. Ron's owl Pig had delivered a letter the night before and rested for the night. Harry sealing the letter as quickly as he could tying it to the little owl's leg, carrying him to the window harry gave the bird one last treat for the road. Then Harry just stood there staring out after the owl rubbing his scare. Fighting the tear back as he thought of Sirius, his godfather had not sent him anything all summer and this had Harry extremely worried, not to mention Voldemort had done nothing to him all summer or anything to anyone for that matter and Harry was more scared now than he had ever been in his life.  
  
Harry finally snapped back to reality, glancing at his watch it was almost noon! Something had to be wrong; his aunt petunia would have woken him up for something by now or one of Dudley's tantrums would have. Harry got up quickly but silently grabbing his wand and slipping out the door, stopping at the summit of the stair, listening for sounds nothing it was silent, He creped down the stairway skipping the last step on account that it squeaked.  
  
Hushed voiced came form the living room, but harry couldn't get close enough to make out the words, slipping back up the stairway and into his room snatching his invisibility cloak from his open trunk and creeping back down the to the living room again skipping the last stair on his way. Covered by his cloak, Harry stood in the wide doorway listening to the conversation. "Petunia" uncle Vernon began holding a letter from Hogwarts, Harry had half a mind to say something about the letter, but decided against it as uncle Vernon continued. "What do these people think they are Paying at? Our son is not a wizard!" with a hint of tears in her eyes, aunt Petunia started in a quivering voice "Vernon, there is something I have to tell you." her face was paler than usual, she kept going, "I- I'm-a-a-sq- squib!" she stuttered!" the bewildered uncle Vernon blurted out, "what the hell are you talking about," Harry lost interest because some how he had known it all the time. Listening to poor aunt petunia explain between her sobs was too much, he could help but feel sorry for her.  
  
Harry silently wandered back up to his room dropping his cloak and wand in his open trunk then heading for the kitchen, Harry went absentmindedly down the stairs forgetting to skip the last step, uncle Vernon's head jerked toward the door way, harry quickly pretended to yawn, finishing his fake yawn Harry asked permission to make himself lunch.  
  
Walking into the kitchen Harry grabbed and apple and started to chew the first bite glancing at the apple Harry spit what he had just ate into the garbage, tossing the rest of the worm infested apple into the trash. Harry had lost his appetite and went back to his room to put about and close his trunk so he wouldn't have to put it under the stairs.  
  
Harry quickly write letter to Ron and Hermione about what he had just over heard. Hedwig noticed him sealing the letters and flew over to the window, waited patiently to deliver the letters to their owners. Harry walked toward the window giving Hedwig a teat and stroking her head gently. She gripped the two letters tightly in her beak and soared from the window disappearing over the horizon.  
  
Harry picked up the half of his cloak that was hanging from the side of his trunk and tucked it inside, taking one more glance around making sure nothing magical was out before shutting the trunk quietly, then clasping on his bed, Harry lay on his back with his hand behind his head, slowly closing his eyes, Harry tried to imagine Dudley doing magic. As Dudley did stupid thing inside his head harry drifted to sleep.  
  
Harry awoke suddenly as something light weight fell on his face, harry sat up, opening the letter, it was from Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Harry, You dreams never come true, right? It's impossible for Dumbledore to be Working for you-know-who, isn't it? I bet your tired of you aunt and uncle By now, you should come live with Us for the rest of summer there is only Three weeks left till school do you need My dad to come get you? Owl back soon ok Sincerely Ron ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry knew Ron would respond to the last letter he gave to Hedwig so he didn't bother sending another one. Harry heard aunt petunia scream, the filmier roar of uncle Vernon's voice echoing his name from the kitchen.  
  
Harry ran down the stairs two at a time. He had no idea what he had done. Uncle Vernon's face was as red as a cherry. "What did I tell you about your MAGICLE, friends coming to this house!" harry glanced around the room to see who was there his heat was racing; he gave a sigh of relief to see it was only Mr. Weasly. "You will be coming to stay with us for the remainder of the summer, I have already talked to you aunt and uncle." Mr. Weasly said in a cheerful tone as Fred and George rushed past them to get Harry's stuff. The Durslys never cowered any more when some strange wizard come to visit him, because most of the time it was to take him to stay with them for the remainder of the summer vacation. 


End file.
